Sparkle! Smile,Tokyo Mew Mew!
by DTBgirl
Summary: A team of legendary warriors and a group of animal infused girls must fight in their biggest battle yet! An enemy the girls have never seen before suddenly challenges them to a battle for control of both their worlds! Can the girls combine their powers and defeat this new enemy! (Rated T just in case.)
1. Chapter 1

_The night was cool and air felt moist and chill.A crescent moon light the city of Tokyo, the stars were bright and beautiful. Ichigo stood over the the city, disbelief in her eyes. How could she do this, she was a monster, she didn't deserve her powers. She was to blame. This was her fault...all hers. She was to blame for the mess, she caused this, all her... _

"Ahh I'm late for work!"Ichigo ran down stairs in a panic, her strawberry hair bouncing around her face.

She grabbed her brown shoes checking her blue jeans for her keys.

"Mom I'm leaving." Ichigo fixed her yellow tank top.

She ran down the street ,running through every green light possible. She was a block away from work, when she suddenly stopped. A bright gem caught her eye, it was blue with green mist around it. She felt entranced with the item. She stepped closer picking it up she traced it with her finger.

"I better get going."Ichigo walked away, feeling calm with the gem in her hand. She

walked into a busy cafe. Pudding cartwheeling,Lettuce rushing to bring desserts,Mint drinking tea as usual.

"Hey Ichigo your extra late today."Berry shouted ready for the next delivery. Tasuku stood next to her, his hand intertwined with hers.

'I guess I didn't miss much.'Ichigo went to the locker room to change.

"Cover my shift Ichigo, I have to leave." Zakuro put her uniform away, shoes in hand.

"Another photo shoot?"Ichigo already knew the answer.

"Yep."Zakuro smiled, leaving for her photo shot.

'It seems she's gone alot these days.'Ichigo thought ready for her shift .

"Take this to table eight cat!"Ryo shouted.

"No problem."Ichigo took the cake and served it with a smile.

Ichigo did this for about four hours, her feet seemed to be a costumed with the pattern of going back in fourth between tables and the kitchen. Her mind also seemed locked on the same pattern.

"Ichigo call the other's there seems to be a disturbance down town."Keiichiro firmly said.

Ichigo nodded dashing for the girls. She didn't even have to say a word one look at her face and they immediately knew what to do. They left at once, Ichigo excited.

'Finally!I get to have a little fun kicking some butt!'Ichigo thought reaching for her charm.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo and the others were ready. Once they were out of sight they all reached for their charms. They were all on point, almost transforming in unison. Ichigo and Berry went first.

"Mew Ichigo Metamorphoses!"Ichigo's charm matched up with her mark, light shining. The charm morphed her DNA, ears and a tail appearing, her frilly pink dress covering her body, a bow on her right wrist and tail, a band on her thigh and a necklace to complete her form.

"Mew Berry Metamorphoses!" Berry was second. Her rabbit ears popped out, her cream-colored dress forming, her staff in hand. The others followed.

"Mew Mint,Mew Lettuce,Mew pudding,Mew Zakuro Metamorpasis."They all transformed ready for battle.

"Lets split up, me, Mint and Lettuce will go east and Zakuro Pudding and Berry go west!"Ichigo shouted.

The girls nodded in agreement and the girls ran east searching for danger, it seemed nothing was there.

"Ichigo there's no monster here."Mint said.

Ichigo looked around, but she was right. "Impossible there has to be danger somewhere. Search from the sky Mint."Ichigo commanded.

Mint flew high her blue wings flapping hard, her tail feathers fluttering in the wind. Mint heard a noise and suddenly she was hit. She came down fast and hard. Her blue dress covered in dirt and blood, her nose bleeding.

"MINT!"Lettuce rushed over to her panick struck her."Ichigo she's injured."Lettuce shouted.

"Take her back I'll chase the monster down."Ichigo said.

"But Ichigo..I didn't see anything strike her."Lettuce softly spoke. Ichigo 's eyes widen. She was right, they had seen nothing.

"I know..."Ichigo whispered.

"No.. I'm fine."Mint got back up, feeling dizzy.

"Are you sure?"Ichigo asked.

Mint walked up to her."I'm sure."Mint took for the sky ready to fight.

"Lettuce you search in the water, I'll take the sky and Ichigo-"I'll take the ground."

Ichigo smiled running off to find the monster. She searched all day the sun was now setting. She had found no monster.

"Ichigo!"Ryo yelled running up.

"Ryo what are doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"It was a false alarm, the city is safe."Ryo turned and left.

Ichigo changed back.'I should be relieved that there's no monster, but what attacked Mint?' Ichigo pondered this all night, she couldn't even sleep.

* * *

Ichigo's shift was finally over she changed cloths quickly, she had waited for her shift to end all day.

"Good-bye Ichigo!"Berry said cheerfully.

"Bye."Ichigo waved good-bye and quickly left.

"Why is she in a hurry?"Mint asked drinking her tea. Berry simply shook her head.

Ichigo ran down the block, heading to park. Ichigo reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone. She went through her contacts, clicking on Masaya. She eagerly held the phone to her ear. The phone rang and rang, going to voicemail. Ichigo frowned ending the call.

"Perhaps he's busy.."She sighed.

"Sad isn't it?"Ichigo jumped a little startle."Oh my, I didn't mean to frighten you."The girl apologized.

Ichigo eyed her. She had brown hair, a red bow on the side, a plain white shirt exposing her shoulders. She wore blue jeans with a brown belt, brown boots with a bow at the top completed her outfit.

"Uh..pardon?"Ichigo mumbled.

The girl cleared her throat."Well I was just saying how it's sad that loved ones can ignore the people they love.."She spoke softly.

Ichigo's brows curved, her eyes showing anger."He didn't ignore me!Maybe you should mind your business!"She yelled stomping away.

The girl sighed, dropping her head."You really messed up there."A blue haired girl spoke.

"I know Luna.."The girl muttered.

"All well your job is to defeat her anyways, so get to it!"Luna shouted. The girl nodded pulling out a charm.

* * *

Ichigo stomped her legs on the ground. She stopped letting out a sigh."I shouldn't have been rude. I'll go back and apologize."

Ichigo put a smile on and turned on her left foot.

"Ribbon Spirit, Slash!"

Ichigo trembled, claws the size of a two-story building's flying right at her. She pushed down on the tip of her toes, bending backwards. She back fliped barely dodging the attack. She coughed, dust around her. She saw a silhouette.

"Your pretty agile, you'll be hard to defeat."The girl laughed running off.

"Who the hell was that?!"Ichigo clenched her fist, charm in hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh! I'm coming up to a sharp corner, I feel like something special is going to happen!"Miyuki turned the corner giggling."Nothing, I guess I was wrong."She laughed.

"You always expect something exciting to happen, but it already has."Akane stretched.

Miyuki titled her head, a quizzical look on her face."Like what?"She asked.

Akane almost fell over."What do you mean 'like what'!?What can be more exciting than being a precure?!"Akane gasped.

Miyuki laughed once again."I know I'm just joking."

Akane sighed, a giggle escaping."Let's hurry Miyuki we'll be late!"Akane pulled her by her wrist, the school still two blocks away.

Miyuki struggled to keep up with Akane, she panted hard. They ran down the street turning block after block. Miyuki smiled at the sight of the school. She peeped up, their friends waited for them at the gate. She felt energized and ran just a little faster.

"Reika-chan!Yayoi-chan!"Miyuki cheered.

"Hurry before we're late Miyuki!"Reika stammered, being late wouldn't look good for the president of the student council.

Yayoi nodded."Yea, we can't be late on first day of school!"She squeaked.

Miyuki leaned against the gate, her lungs dying fir air."Can't..we...j-just relax..f-for a while?"Miyuki panted.

Akane snatched at her wrist, pulling her towards the school."No, we have to get to school."

They ran up the stairs, the clock ticking away. They all panicked to make it in time, they relaxed a little to see Nao at the classroom door. She waved to them in a panic, minutes running by. They made a sharp turn to the left, the bell ringing just as they took their seats. Miyuki sighed,slumping down in her chair.

"See guys, I told you we'd make it."She whispered.

Akane rolled her eyes."Barely.."She muttered.

"Psstt, Miyuki-kuru."A small whisper escaped from Miyuki's bag.

Miyuki leaned over, opening the bag to expose Candy."Candy, I can't talk now I have class."

"Miyuki!" The teacher barked.

Miyuki jumped closing her bag and apologizing.

"But, Miyuki it's important-Kuru..."Candy rang out again.

Miyuki hushed up the little faerie and returned her focus on the class.

"Okay class I would like you to meet Spirit Hatsune."A girl with brown hair, some orange strains mixed in, a red bow and blue eyes walked into the classroom.

Miyuki perked up at the sight of her.A new student meant a new friend! Miyuki listened closely to the girl her excitement unbearable. The girl had never been to a school, she was home schooled her whole life. Miyuki stood up already introducing herself.

"Hello Hatsune-chan!I'm Hoshizora Miyuki and I can't wait to be friends!"She cheered.

"Miyuki you just can't spring up like that to a girl."Akane stood up, her arms folded.

"What do you mean?"Miyuki titled her head.

"She's new so she must be shy and jumping up like that will scare her." Akane scolded.

"Ohh, sorry Hatsune-chan!"Miyuki bowed in apology.

Akane laughed."After a while you'll get use to that. I'm Hino Akane and I'd be glad to get to know you!"She smiled brightly.

"Okay girls settle down. Spirit you can sit next to Nao."The teacher pointed to her seat, Nao waving at the new girl.

"Hi I'm Midorikawa Nao!"She whispered.

The bell rang fifteen minutes later and Miyuki rushed over to the new girl.

"Hi again I was wondering if you'd like me to show you around school?"

The girl smiled."Thank you, but there's not much time left."She muttered.

Nao raised a brow."What do you mean?It's only nine."

The girl giggled."Exactly, I've wasted my time longer than I should have."She got up and left the room.

"Wait!"Miyuki ran after her, but she was gone."Where did she go?"

"Lets go we'll be late for class."Reika rushed them along, a little suspicious herself.

* * *

The girls ate their lunch outside, the breeze felt nice. They chatted and munched on food. Candy sat next to Miyuki, happily eating a strawberry. Yayoi, Akane and Nao sat around them.

"Where's Reika-chan?"Miyuki mumbled through mouth full's of food.

"She'll be here soon, she's doing something for student council."Nao asnwered, getting up for a stretch.

Reika joined them later on, the chattering still proceeding. It was a rather normal day, nothing special had happened, yet. Yayoi took notice of dark clouds gathering around them.

"We should head inside, it might rain."She said gazing up at the sky.

"Strange?"Nao muttered.

They gathered their things deciding it'd be best to head inside. The wind picked up a little, the clouds growing thicker in the once bright sky. They were close to the entrance only one thing stood in their way.

"Precure show yourselfs!"A sharp voice pierced the air.

They girls turned in shock, a cure right above them. "I said show yourselves!"She shouted, a gust of wind blowing hard against them.

Miyuki examined the girl, something seeming familiar. The girl grunted obviously getting mad. She pulled out a book smudging it with black ink. Miyuki recognized the book, she was surprised to see it in a cures hand. That is if this girl was a cure.

"Everyone transform!"Candy called out.

Miyuki took her compact out, placing her charm in it. The rest of them did the same, all talking in unision.

"Precure Smile Charge!"

Miyuki, turning into Cure Happy, transformed into her bright pink outfit, her hair growing into two large pony tails a tiara on top and two angel wings on the side. Akane, now Cure Sunny, changed into a similar outfit, only it was in orange. Her hair in a high bun, a strain of hair on each side,an angel wing on her head. Her knee-high boots, tied with a bow at the top, completed her outfit. Nao, Yayoi and Reika did the same. Yayoi changed into Cure Peace, her yellow dress draping around her, her hair puffing out into a big pony tail comb in around her head.

Nao, Cure March, was dressed in green, some minor details different about her outfit. Her hair flowed into a high pony tail, her heels popping on, side bangs curling around her face. Reika turned into Cure Beauty, her transformation elegant and gentle, her hair changing into long streaks the upper part shorter, two side bangs held by two gold clips. The team was ready!

The girl snickered."How cute,but you're no match!" She flew down like a missile, headed at full speed for them.

She brought her leg crashing down on Cure Happy, jumping back and spinning like a drill she dug her legs into Sunny. Happy and Sunny crashed into the ground, Beauty sprung up her fist flew into the girl. The girl dodged her hits, impaling Beauty with a sucker punch. She aimed straight for Peace next. Peace jumped back, trying her hardest to stay free from the girls hits. The girl growled jumping back into the air. The girl extend her arms to the side, bringing them together in front of her.

"Precure Faith Blast!" She brought her hands at her chest a blue beam forming, she extend her hands forward opening her hand up. The blue beam expanded coming down on Peace like a bomb.

"Peace!"Nao pushed her out the way, the blast knocking her into the walls of the school.

"March!"Beauty cried out. She turned and faced the girl.

"Precure Beauty Blizzard."Beauty's hands formed a big snowflake, snow pellets flying out to the girl.

The girl grinned, dodging the attack with ease."You really are weak, what a pity I've wasted my time with you."She grinned disappearing into thin air.

"March are you okay?"Happy ran to her aid. March groaned, lifting herself up.

"Yea...I'm fine..."She mummbled.

"Whats going on?"A group of students, ran out.

"Happy lets go!"Sunny tugged at her arm.

The crowds grew larger and larger, students and teachers piling up into the court all stared in wonder and confusion.

"What are you girls doing?!"The principal stepped up, eyeing the girls closing."Miyuki is that?" She questioned, getting closer to her.

Beauty pushed Happy back, Sunny stepping up."Of course uhh..well that's Cure Happy!"She muttered.

"Cure Happy?"The crowed mumbled.

"Yea!Cure Happy..haha.."Happy laughed awkwardly, not a single clue what to do.

There was a moment of silence, the crowd staring at the group. The group kept silent they knew they couldn't get out of this one. Beauty sighed stepping up.

Sunny grabbed her arm, holding her back, whispering."What are you doing?"

"As student council president I must take charge of this situation."She spoke firmly, clearing her throat before talking."Attention everyone, I am Cure Beau-mmm-mhh."

Sunny covered her mouth, dragging her back. "Haha!"Sunny chuckled."Well, uhh, we can't stay so bye!"

Happy helped March up, the group scooting away from the crowd.

"Wait!" Hatsune stepped out.

"Hatsune-chan?"Happy froze, March leaning on her for support.

"You're Miyuki aren't you?"She pointed.

Miyuki's eyes widen."What?!Haha how funny!"She laughed.

"You're a horrible liar."Hatsune spat. Miyuki froze, her laughter fading. "If we're you're friends then tell us the truth!"She yelled.

Sunny stepped forward."You can't talk to her like that!You've just meet her!"She barked.

Miyuki rested her hand on Sunny's shoulder."No. She's Sunny , I mean Akane, we should tell the truth."

"Akane!Who's that?!Hahaha.."Sunny sighed."Okay, if thats what you think we should do.."

Miyuki smiled."Everyone please forgive us for-"Not so fast!"A voice cut the air.

"It's her!"Nao shouted, ready to kick some butt.

"Now my dear girls, lets not rush into anything."She laughed once again pulling out the book, painting it with black ink."In the name of Luna, I will bring about the worst possible ending!"

"Luna.."Happy muttered, the name sounded foreign.

"Happy look out!"Peace crowd fell to the ground, a black aura seeping out from them.

"Let them go!"March screamed.

The girl cackled, extending her hand outwards."So long Pretty Cure!"She spoke evilly.

A black vortex shot out of her hand, pulling the girls in. They held on to each other, the vortex to strong for them. Candy jumped into Happy's arms scared to death of this new enemy.

"Haha!What a pity you weren't more of a challenge!"She laughed, vanishing with out a trace.

"What should we do Candy?!"Happy cried out, falling through an endless vortex.

"I don't know-kuru!"She whimpered, holding tightly to Happy.

The girls tried to stay calm. They had no idea what to do or where this vortex was taking them, but panicking wasn't going to help. They held on to one another. Where ever this vortex was going to, the girls would need to use all their power for whatever came at them next.


	4. Chapter 4

"HA!"

The girls came crashing down on the ground, the vortex vanishing. They took in their surroundings this place was new and strange. Happy stood up and examined the area, she hadn't a clue of where they were.

"Umm Happy where are we?"Peace chirped, holding on to Sunny's arm.

"I don't know Peace.."Happy placed Candy on the ground.

"Well maybe we should look for help."Sunny suggested. Happy nodded.

They walked around searching the city for people. Beauty stepped in front of them her arms stretched out. "Wait!We can't walk around looking like this!"Beauty shouted."We have to return to our normal forms."

The girls changed back to their regular forms. They all walked at a slow pace, this city strange and unusual for them. They tried to find help, but it seemed no one wanted to stop and help them. The sun was still up, but in a few hours it would set and they'd be left to wonder in the dark.

"Miyuki it's getting dark.."Yaoyi chirped.

Nao nodded."Yea and we should find somewhere to spend the night."

"Yea where are we gonna sleep?!"Akane stammered."We don't have money for a hotel and we can't sleep outside?!"

"Akane relax we can ask someone for help."Reika placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But who?!What if no one helps us!We'll have to sleep with the bugs!"Akane yelled throwing her hands up.

"The bugs!Ohh no we are not sleeping with bugs!Absolutely not!"Nao cringed at the very thought.

"Forget the bugs, we'll have to sleep outside without any blankets in the dark!"Yaoyi trembled."And what if we never get home!"She whimpered.

"Yaoyi that's not gonna happen."Reika reassured her.

"But what if it does and then we'll have to spend the rest of our lives as homeless bug sleepers!"Akane shouted.

The whole group was in chaos. Reika tried consoling Yaoyi, Nao was screaming about the bugs and Akane was stating every horrible scenario possible. They were shouting and panicking like a flock of lost sheep. Miyuki sighed and turned with a smile.

"Girls!"She shouted."Calm down!" The whole group froze. They all stared at Miyuki with blank expressions, they all wondered why she was smiling. "Okay yea we might be stuck here for a while, but panicking about it wont help us. What we need to do is calm down."

Miyuki turned, her back facing the girls. "First, before we find any shelter, we need to get to know this place and what better why to do that then to get a snack!"She cheered.

"A snack!?"The girls repeated with shock.

"Yup! We can't find shelter on an empty stomach."

"Were exactly are we gonna get food?"Nao asked.

"Let's search!" Miyuki happily lead the way.

They walked for quite some time, the sun about two hours from completely setting. Miyuki had led the way through a large city, no food stores in sight. The girls dragged there feet, the energy gone sleep and hunger taking over.

"Miyuki, can we please stop."Yayoi whined.

Miyuki shook her head slowly."We have to go on.." Miyuki kept trudging along, her eyes on the verge of closing. She walked rather slow, her head down she bumped right in to a stranger. She fell down, a little dizzy.

"So sorry!"A man helped her up.

"No it's my fault."She apologized bowing her head. She straightened herself up, she looked at the bags in the mans hands. "So...do you have food in those bags?"Miyuki blurted out, examining the bags.

Reika put a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back."Miyuki you can't be so rude."She scolded."Sorry It's just we a very hungry and well...you wouldn't happen to know a good place to eat would you?"

The man smiled, his brown hair catching the light."Actually I know a cute little café just around the corner. They serve great cakes and-

"Cakes!We are definitely going!"Miyuki cut him off, running just around the corner."Would you mind showing the way!"She shouted, peeking her head from the corner of the street. The man laughed, leading the girls to a cute little pink café. As soon as they got there, Miyuki ran inside almost knocking over the workers.

"Miyuki you can't just bolt in here like that!"Nao ran after her.

"Nao, you shouldn't run either."Reika chastised them both, apologizing to the workers.

"Ichigo we have customers."A blond boy shouted.

A girl with pink hair ,wearing a maids outfit, carried a tray with some cake on it."Hello there!" The girl placed the food on the table, Miyuki and Nao the first to dig in.

They ate quickly, stuffing their faces with cakes and sweets. Yayoi giggled at the girls, Akane smirking. Reika sat back drinking tea, hiding a smile. Yayoi stopped laughing, a sudden realization came to her.

"Ummm guys...how are we gonna pay for this?"

Miyuki lifted her head, crumbs sprinkled on her face."I thought you had money?"She mumbled.

Akane bolted up slamming her hands on the table."You mean you didn't bring any money?!"She shouted.

The girls hushed at her,pulling her down. "What are we gonna do?!"Akane whispered.

"Is something wrong?"The pink haired girl asked.

Miyuki turned to face her a chuckle escaping."Well you see...we can't pay.."

"Girls!"The blond man ran out, panic struck his face."We have to close down now!"

The girl nudged the group out."Don't worry about it, just stop by and pay later!"

"Wait!"Miyuki shouted a little suspicious."What was that all about?"She asked.

"Um girls.."Reika mumbled pointing towards the sky."I think they have a problem."

Miyuki gazed at the sky, a giant bird flapped it's wings it was heading straight for the café. Miyuki pulled out her smile compact. She was ready to transform when something else caught her attention.

"Ribbon Mint Arrow!"

A blue arrow flew out piercing throw the bird. Miyuki focused her eyes on a strange figure that jumped up from the bird. The figure landed on yet another creature. This one was different, it had wings, but it wasn't a bird more like a mutated dragon. Reika pushed the girls behind the café pulling her own compact out. She gave a look and the girls nodded. They all called out the same thing.

"Precure Smile Charge!"

A flash of light stunned the creature and the girls. Silence fell over them for a small time. Then the team emerged from the light in order.

"Twinkling, shining, light of the future! Cure Happy!"

"The brilliant sun, hot-blooded power! Cure Sunny!"

"Sparkling, glittering, rock-paper-scissors! Cure Peace!"

"Courageous, high-spirited, a clean-cut match! Cure March!"

"Snow, falling and gathering, a noble heart! Cure Beauty!"

"Our 5 lights will guide us to the future!Sparkle!Smile Precure!"

Happy leaped up joining the other fighters."Hi there I'm Happy!"She shouted as she dug her feet into the creature's head.

A little girl with blond hair, being cared by a girl with blue hair, leaped onto the creature's back. She did a couple backflips and sat on top of its head."I'm pudding!"She announced.

"Pudding!"The blue one shouted.

"Watch this!"The girl jumped down from the monster another one, with purple hair, jumped high holding a wipe. "Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"Purple light flashed and a wipe like figure lashed out at the creature. The dragon fell, some how still undefeated.

"My turn!"The blonde called."Ribbon Puddingring Inferno!"She slammed two rings into the ground,in casing the monster in yellow pudding.

The monster let out a raw breaking free from the casing. It seemed even angrier and it lashed out towards the little girl. The girl bawled herself, preparing for an attack. Beauty leaped, pushing the girl out the way. March ran circles around the creature, the dragon getting dizzy. Happy stood in front of it her hands out in front of her.

"Precure, Happy Shower!"She aimed for the monster, her attack destroying it.

"That was great!"Pudding exclaimed.

"Thank you!"Happy said in english. A pink haired girl stepped up to Happy, eyeing her with suspicion.

"Aren't you the girl from the cafe?"She asked.

Happy scratched her head, giggling."Well you see...it's..umm... well I guess I can't say no to that."

"Seriously you could have tried to keep it a secret."Sunny shook her head, the girls standing behind her.

"Who are you?"Happy examined the girl."What!You're the workers from before aren't you!?"

The girl laughed."Yea..I'm Ichigo.."She giggled, as her team appeared behind her.

"This is my team."She turned and pointed calling out their names."That's Zakuro, Lettuce, Mint, Pudding and Berry."

Miyuki shook hands with all the girls, clearly filled with excitement."Wow!How cool your heroes too!"

"Now that we are done paling around let's get to work!"A sharp voice cut the air. The girls all turned their attention to a figure high in the sky.

"You're the girl from before!"Happy shouted, bawling up her hands.

"You know her?"Ichigo asked.

Happy nodded."Yea!It's her fault we're here!"

"She sent us to this world and now we're stuck!"Sunny shouted.

"Oh boo who!Are you still mad about that?Anyways I'll be seeing you girls around!"The girl cackled disappearing from sight.

Happy clenched her teeth. She didn't know this girl personally, but something seemed quite familiar about her. But until she could figure it out she was going to take down her new enemy.

* * *

The starry night smeared the sky with color. The wind pushed hard on the city of Tokyo, a small fragile shadow sat on top of a building. It was a girl. A girl who looked lost and scared, she sat on the building looking out onto the city. She let the wind dance in her air, the cool breeze felt nice especially after today's event.

"You failed again!"A girl shouted angrily.

"I know.."The other muttered."I know Luna..."

"Fix it or else I will!"The other, named Luna, hissed.

The girl sighed."I'll try my best...for Soul's sake..."


	5. Chapter 5

"So basically that girl sent you girls here through a vortex, is that right?"Ichigo questioned the group a little confused about the sudden situation. Miyuki nodded.

"Yep and we're not sure how to get home. We don't even know how she summoned that vortex."

Ichigo reached into her pockets pulling out the gem she found days ago."Maybe she used something like this."She showed the group the mysterious item everyone filling with fascination.

"Where did you get that?"Ryo held it gazing at it with suspicion.

"I found it on my way to work one day."

Reika cleared her throat."Well perhaps that girl has a power neither of us have seen before and maybe she's looking for that. If she is then we must find her and figure out just exactly what she is planning."

"I'll run some test on the gem an-"

"Wait!Maybe I should keep it, you know just to keep it safe since that girl doesn't know where I live."

Ryo didn't really like that idea,but he didn't want to make a fuss so he gave her the gem leaving the two group of heros to converse.

"So what exactly are you girls?"Pudding asked with curiosity.

"We'll their precure-kuru!"Candy jumped up startling the girls.

"How cute!"Pudding squeled.

Mint eyed Candy picking her up to see what she was."What is this?Is it a robot like Masha?"

Candy jumped from Mint's grip landing on the table in front of them."No, I am Candy-kuru! I help the cures fight against evil-kuru!"

"Wow!"Pudding eyed her in awe.

"Who's Masha?"Reika asked.

"Mash is our ally, he helps us detect the monsters."Ichigo answered.

"Well it's getting dark do you girls have a place to sleep?"Lettuce chirped up her voice soft.

"Actually we don't an- "

"You can spend the night at my house!"Pudding suggested with excitement.

"Pudding be logical, you have sibling's to take care of."

"Sibilings?Nao can help you take care of them, she has 6 younger brothers and sisters!"Miyuki shouted.

"No I couldn't I don't want to- "

"Don't be crazy Nao-chan will spend the night with me!"Pudding tugged at Nao's arm.

"I can take them to my place, I have some guess rooms."Zakuro suggested, they all agreed except for Pudding who was pouting.

* * *

"Thank you so much and we promise we'll find somewhere to stay!"Miyuki thanked her setting up the room she was given.

Zakuro giggled."Don't worry about it, it must be hard to be gone from your family so please just relax." Miyuki smiled nodding her head.

"Thank you again!"

"So Miyuki whats your plan-kuru?"Candy sat on the bed, Miyuki brushing her hair.

"I'm not sure, but I really want to see that girl again."Miyuki mumbled.

"Why-kuru?"

"because I want to know who she is, don't you?"

Candy shook her head."I don't really want to know her I just want to know what she's doing."

Miyuki smiled."I think that if I could just talk to her we could be friends."Miyuki giggled laying down in bed.

Candy titled her head. She never knew why Miyuki always wanted to be-friend everyone,but she trusted her so maybe she had the rigth idea even if it didn't sound like it.

* * *

"Do I have to attack at night?I'm a bit sleepy.."A voice whispered.

"Yes!"Another hissed.

The wind was blowing strongly, the moon shining brightly, two figures stood high above the city. Their shadow's were casted on the floor like creepy skeletons, their voices sang through the air.

"Stop being so afraid and just get the job done!"The girl hissed, the one known as Luna.

"Luna please we should just stop this!"The other cried.

Luna sighed."Listen if you don't want to do this then I'll take of it and- "

"No!I'll do it.."The girl turned jumping down from the building.

"Good.."

* * *

"Miyuki-kuru."Candy whispered, She had been startled awake by a rustling noise coming from outside.

"Candy..w-what is it?I-I'm sleeping.."Miyuki mumbled tiredly.

"I heard something-kuru!"

Bam!The window was blown off, glass laid on the floor. Miyuki held Candy tightly, a figure stood in her room. "Who are you?"Miyuki shouted.

The figure chuckled."No one important."

The figure stepped into the light, giving Miyuki a closer image of how she looked. The girl had loose brown hair with some orange mixed in, bright blue eyes. She wore a strapless shirt, a skirt with a belt, arm warmers that went from her elbow to her wrist, a pair of boots just under her knees, a garter on her left leg. The entire outfit was a shade of orange and brown like the ears on her head, she also a had a necklace that reminded Miyuki of something she couldn't quite name.

"Don't worry about who I am, after all in a little while you wont be around to worry about anything ever again!" The girl tackled Miyuki out of bed pinning her to the floor.

Miyuki kicked her off her, transforming into her cure form. The girl laughed leaping out the window Miyuki following. Soon the rest of cure's, Zakuro too, appeared outside.

"Precure Beauty Blizzard!" Beauty went first with her attack only to miss the target.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"Zakuro went next.

The enemy smiled, she held up a whip and swung it. She deflected Zakuro's attack getting ready for her owns."Ribbon Spirit, Slash!"

Large claws shot out ripping through the air. Zakuro leaped from it's harm, barely missing it. Dust and debris floated in the air the girls laugh filling the air. Happy stepped up to her.

"Please we don't wont to hurt you!Isn't Zakuro your friend?!"Happy shouted.

The girl titled her head."friend?"She muttered, a giggle escaping."How cute, but who needs friends these days."The girl tackled Happy raising her whip.

"Why would you think that anyway?"

Happy smiled."Because that necklace you're wearing, you're one of them aren't you."She grunted trying to push the girl off.

The girl grabbed Happy by her shoulders."You really pay attention to detail don't you."She laughed awkwardly tossing Happy to the side.

"Precure Sunny Fire!"Sunny shot her fire ball knocking the girl down.

The girl grunted, picking herself up."We'll meet again.."She jumped up landing on a tree.

"Wait who are you?!"

The girl grinned."Luna...Sato Luna."She lied leaping from tree to tree through the night sky.

"Luna..."Happy muttered her friends gathered around her."Who exactly is Luna.."

* * *

"You gave them my name!"Luna, the real Luna, shouted furiously.

"I'm sorry,but if I gave my real name then they would know who I am!"The fake Luna cried.

Luna sighed."I suppose that was quick thinking, however don't mess up again you hear me!"

The girl nodded heading inside her own house."What did I get myself into..."She sighed gazing at her mew necklace.

"Oh and one more thing."Luna muttered from the door way."Next time you see them they won't recognize you."

"How?"She asked.

"Because of this."Luna tossed her a compact.

"Smile compact. How did you get this?!"She shouted.

Luna smiled."That's my secret."

"So I'm a precure now...interesting."


	6. Chapter 6

"She stormed off after the attack, however she was foolish enough to give us her name."Zakuro retold the story to Rio, they had decided that it was time to search for the girl and they needed any and all information on her.

Ichigo sat with her head on her hand twisting the gem between her fingers."She's definitely after this gem.."She muttered.

"What?"Miyuki asked with curiosity.

Ichigo let an awkward laugh out."Oh no, nothing just talking about nothing important."She laughed hoping that lie would be good enough.

Miyuki shrugged it off with a smile turning back to Candy."So where should we look?"She asked.

Candy titled her head not having a single clue as to what Miyuki was talking about. Miyuki laughed."You know about Luna."

Candy jumped on the table, startling Miyuki."What do you mean 'where should we look'-kuru?!We are not going to look for this girl and be friends-kuru!"

Miyuki sighed taking hold of Candy once again."Calm down Candy, all I want to know is who this girl is."

Candy rolled her eyes."You already do-kuru!She gave you her name!"

"Candy just trust me."Miyuki smiled, Candy giving a disapproving look.

Ichigo tried to hide a laugh not really meaning to listen to their conversation."She has a point, if I can find out who this girl really is maybe I could talk some sense into her."

"Ichigo is something wrong?You look lost."Mint broke Ichigo's thoughts.

"Ohh, no I was just thinking about that girl."

Mint rolled her eyes."You mean that fake mew. We need to find her fast and put an end to this whole mess."

Ichigo nodded in agreement zoning out again."What could she want with this gem?"She thought, staring at the ceiling with blank eyes.

* * *

"Stop gazing at it!You act like you've never seen it!"Luna yelled.

"Well not up close!"

The duo had bickered for hours and hours, neither one really remembering what exactly they were arguing about. The day was cool and they had decide to take a calm walk although the walk was anything but calm.

"Luna why can't you tell me where you got this?!"

Luna rolled her eyes snatching the smile compact back."Fine if you don't want it I'll take it back."

"Wait!"The girl snatched the compact back holding it like a precious child."I-I'll stop asking questions."

Luna smiled."Good, now let's get to work."

They both made their way to the café making sure to stay clear from any cures or mews. Luna led the way inside no one suspecting anything wrong.

"What are you doing?"Asked her companion.

Luna giggled pulling her friend by the arm."We'll order some food and relax."

"Relax and eat food?!"

"Not really, we'll watch them closer this way and maybe learn something new about them."Luna tugged her along to a table.

Luna kept her eyes locked on Ichigo."And this way I can retrieve my gem easily."

Ichigo grabbed a menu and handed it out to the customers completely oblivious of the fact that it was Luna. Ichigo waited for a moment so they could decide their orders. She went to the kitchen and waited for them to be ready.

While she brought the order out she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her. She turned and locked eyes with Luna a chill running down her spine. She shrugged it off for now.

Luna giggled standing up from her chair. She winked at her friend before falling to the floor. Ichigo ran to her side the café growing silent. Ichigo helped her up taking her to the back.

"Are you okay?"Ichigo asked bringing over a glass of water.

"Yes, just a little dizzy that's all."She lied a grin creeping on her face.

Feeling quite uncomfortable Ichigo stepped back trying to stay calm."Well I'll be right back."

Luna chuckled."I'm sure you will, but for now how about you take a small nap."

Ichigo gulped taking hold of her necklace."What are you talking about?"

Luna extended her hand a small beam shoot out of her hand. Ichigo jerked her head back her body falling to the ground with loud thud.

Luna walked over to her digging through her pockets for her gem, she took and left before anyone could find her. Her mission was done. For now.

* * *

"So when they see me Miyuki and her group will recognize me?"

"Perhaps."Luna answered leaning against the wall of an alley way.

"Why?"Her mysterious friend asked.

"Well, when I traveled to their world I disguised myself as a cure and I named my attack after your attack. So, if they have a good memory, they might remember you." Luna finished, twirling the gem in her hands.

"Okay, well I'll be off then."

"Don't forget the plan!"Luna shouted as her friend made her way back to the café.

"Of course if I stick to the plan everything will be alright."

* * *

**Hello readers! Jut wanted to say thanks for reading and hope**

**that you all enjoyed this chapter. It's short and sweet!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

**DTBgirl**


End file.
